


A different taste

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Barnaby takes care of Kotetsu while he's hospitalised after the fight with Maverick





	A different taste

Barnaby and Kaede were taking a walk in the gardens of the hospital while Kotetsu was in his room sleeping. It had been hard to part from him but they both needed some air.  
Kaede knew his father was going to be discharged soon but that knowledge didn't seem to help Barnaby. He had lost weight and he had circles in his eyes.

"Barnaby. .. I don't think it was your fault.".

Barnaby was taken aback by her words. " of course it was! I almost killed you f-"

"I was angry! But it's not like you did it on purpose..."

Barnaby looked like he was going to cry at any moment. 

"Take care of him for me okay? That's you way to make things even..."

-

"Ah it's so nice to be back home" Kotetsu smiled brightly looking at his home after weeks spent in the hospital.

"But Bunny, there was no need of-" 

"Of course there was, it was a mess and it's not like you could clean around while you are in crutches..." 

Kotetsu laughed to hide his embarrassment. His apartment in Sternbild had never looked cleaner since he had moved in. 

"Thank you, Bunny"

"...no need" 

Barnaby helped him seat on the couch while he cooked. 

Barnaby wasn't injuried in the fight thankfully, but he had lost some weight. He and Kaede were the first two Kotetsu had seen when he had woken up, and he was the one that had taken care of him these past weeks.  
It had been a relief for his mother and brother since it would have been difficult for them to move to the city and Kaede had still school to attend.  
Kotetsu dozed off to the sound of Barnaby making his way in his kitchen.  
"Since when did you learn to cook...?"

-

"Kotetsu!" 

Kotetsu woke up to the slightly annoyed voice of Barnaby. "Dinner is ready!"

Fried rice. Barnaby had prepared fried rice for Kotetsu. 

"Woah! This looks great Bunny! I didn't even knew you cooked in the first place! "

"I'm pretty busy but I can do basic stuff of course... and this is not a difficult dish..."

Kotetsu served his plate and he noticed that the old wooden spoon was burnt and dent. 

"Ahah what happened here? "

Barnaby blushed to his ears but didn't say anything.

"Is it good at least? It's not like yours, no matter how many times I..." 

Barnaby's blush only deepened and Kotetsu laughed. He took his time tasting it.

"Well, it's different of course but it's very good! Especially after all that sad stuff from the hospital. .." Kotetsu continued "thank you for taking care of me".

\- 

Barnaby had fallen asleep in the couch and Kotetsu didn't want to wake him. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On counter, next to the fridge, he noticed a cooking book. It wasn't his and looking trough it he noticed a page with a fried rice recipe underlined with care.

He smiled to hilmself.  
"... Bunny..."


End file.
